User blog:Crispycol/Mezurashī Kōkōsei Characters
Mezurashī Kōkōsei (珍しい高校生 English: Rare High School Kids) is a manga series created by me. The sotry revolves around a group of teenagers, some are close friends while others are the exact opposite. But they share a common thing, they all have secret powers. Plot Like said above the story revolves around a group of special power-gifted high school kids who are called Lightbringers. They act like normal students at school but soon notice one of them is using his powers for bad and made an alliance with the leader of the Darksiders to take over the Earth. Characters Lightbringers Akane Hazuka Background Story: Akane is the main character of the series. She was born in Kagayaki but moved away on young age. She moved back with her mother after the divorce. She joins the Kagayaki High School where she is confronted with her powers that the town had gifted her with. Role: The All-Around Nice Person Main Power: W.I.N.G.S, a power that grants her various battle-wings. ---- Rika Gēmupuro Background Story: Rika is best friends with Sakura ever since they were young. But before Akane had moved Rika and her would hang out most of the time. They now continue their friendship. A notable thing about Rika, is that she is easily distracted and a bit clumsy. Role: The Gamer Main Power: 8-BIT, a power that summons 8-bit figures. ---- Sakura Appurupai Background Story: Sakura is an only child and was overly taken care of by her parents, resulting in her becoming chubby. She is often being bullied because of that, but because she is so nice only real bitches do that. Role: The Chubby One Main Power: Stretchy, a power to change the shape of her body. ---- Miyuki Yūhi Background Story: Miyuki, often being called Miyu, is a popular, rich cheerleader girl at the Kagayaki High School. She isn't the head cheerleader but still acts a bit bitchy. She currently also is in a relationship with the quarterback. Role: The Prep Main Power: Sonic Sound, a power that allows her to fight with music-related things. ---- Shika Tafuna Background Story: Shika is a is the president of the student council. She sometimes is seen as nerd because she gets high grades but is average popular. She jokes around but comes up for students who are in trouble. Role: The Activist Main Power: Pyrokenesis, a power that makes use of the element fire but also uses lightning. ---- Riku Chūkūana Background Story: Riku grew up with a very ill mother and a father who didn't care. His mother died when he started attending High School which was very hard for Riku. He changed how he once was on Elementary School and is how he is now. Role: The Rebel Main Power: Pandora, a power to let a monster take over your body. Such as demons, ghosts and vampires. ---- Keiji Kyōsutā Background Story: Keiji grew up in a family with three older brothers. All of them were popular on school and the Kyōsutā lived forth on the school. He had instant popularity and his looks also did it. Because of his brothers he bullies very much and is very cocky. Role: The Jock Main Power: Solid, a power that changes him into the material he touches. ---- Yukio In'nāpawā Background Story: Yukio is a boy who already quickly discovered he was attacted to boys. He isn't bullied because of this but the guys mostly don't want to hang out with him, and he himself also is on his own most of the time. Until the arrival of Akane he has been feeling more like he's accepted. Role: The Rare Main Power: Cryokinesis, a power that makes use of the element ice but also uses water. ---- Daiki Kiero (he has short hair and is less muscular) Background Story: Daiki is born in a very Christian family, which he doesn't like. He doesn't want to believe but still has to obey the rules of his parents. The only way he can have fun is at school, where he has become the class clown. Good friends with Keiji but also others. Role: The Class-Clown Main Power: J.E.T., a power that is a small jetpack which can turn into a big battle-suit. ---- Masahiko Inochiryoku Background Story: Masahiko grew up in a foster home and never knew his parents. He spents most of his time studying and making homework and gets bullied by others. He is sick of the world he lives in and joins the Darksiders. Role: Nerd (Nobody/Outcast) Main Power: Telekenesis, a power to move objects and life-forms (you all know it). ---- Darksiders Amatsu Mikaboshi Background Story: Amatsu was raised like a royalty by his parents who he eventually killed to become king himself. He lives a good life but wants more and has a plan to take over the world. Main Power:? Outcaster, a power that summons a berserk sword which can drain abilities and powers. ---- Lamia Aijin Background Story: Lamia is one of the helpers of Amatsu. She mostly is seen along with Quella. She grew up on the streets until Amatsu found her and raised her, she now is loyal to him and sees him as her big brother. Main Power: Plasmania, a power to form fire weapon-like weapons out of plasma. ---- Quella Mikaboshi Background Story: Shortly after Quella's birth her parents decided to sacrifice her to the Darksider God. Amatsu badly wanted a little sister and not wanted her dead so he killed his parents. Quella grew up seeing her brother as a hero. Main Power: Sacrificer, a power to cast symbols out of blood, each having an unique power. ---- Reccuring Characters *'Chizu Hazuka' - the mother of Akane, who moved along with her to Kagayaki. *'Michiko Gēmupuro' - the mother of Rika and good friends with Chizu. *'Yemon Gēmupuro'- the father of Rika. *'Mr. Yūhi' - the rich father of Miyuki. He litterly gives everything to her because he feels guilty of not spending much time with her. *'Suki Chūkūana' - the mother of Riku who died of cancer. *'Kyōsutā Brothers' - the three brothers of Keiji, they are only mentioned as they are already moved out. *'Akio Kyōsutā - '''the younger brother of Keiji whom he is very protective of. *'Kōchō (means principal) 'Machi '- the principal of Kagayaki High. *'''Mrs. Bēkon - the mentor of the class where the main are in. *'Amaya Maaki' - is the girlfriend of Riku, who also is a goth girl. *'Rin Aishuki' - is the head of the cheerleaders and the head bitch. *'Eikō Tentajo' - is good friends with Akane and Rika. Category:Blog posts